Disney Lovin'
by x Girl Sushi x
Summary: This whole thing is basically a joke, because I wanted to write about a Kingdom Hearts pairing that would be totally stupid. xD So if you read, please don't take it seriously, and I apologize for my twisted pairings. Enjoy!


_NOTE: I basically did this entire thing as a joke, so please don't take it seriously. But I think we all know that this is TOTALLY what happened between Daisy and Minnie while everyone was away from the castle. xD Enjoy my twisted pairing!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minnie, you can't possibly understand how long I've waited for this moment. Just you, me, finally alone and together…"

A bright lick flicked itself on, and the female duck froze, her body stiffening and freezing as she looked up in alarm. There was the fuzzy little demon himself, Chip the chipmunk staring at her like she was insane. And really, she did look pretty crazy- she held a mop up to her bill, her mouth pressed against it in an imaginary kiss. She had just been getting started with her fantasy, when he had come in and ruined everything.

"Daisy? What were you saying about Queen Minnie?" He asked, a stupefied expression on his face.

"I-I didn't say anything! What are you doing spying on me, anyway?!" Daisy huffed, quickly releasing her passionate grip on the mop and turning to give an angry frown at the small animal. He shivered under her glare.

"B-But Daisy, you're in the storage closet…" He pointed out. Daisy blinked once and looked around her in surprise, as though just realizing this.

"Oh… well, so I am…" She said in a non-caring tone, giving a shrug of her shoulders before stepping out of the soap-smelling closet and out into the castle hallway. Well, she didn't need to stay here and explain herself to this rodent! Her precious Minnie was waiting in the throne room. Daisy quickly huffed forwards, walking quickly in the direction of where the beautiful Queen would surely be.

----------------

"Minnie? Minnie, are you here?" She called as she stepped through the doors of the throne room, looking around in anxiousness to see the other female. Across the long hall from the door to the throne seat, she saw the beautiful figure of the mouse, sitting in a slump on the large chair that belonged to the king. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was quiet, making it obvious that she was asleep.

As quietly as she could, Daisy walked over to where she was napping, bending over slightly to press her bill against Minnie's mouth. She was so adorable when she was sleeping, Daisy couldn't help but get slightly carried away. Minnie's eyes suddenly flew open in surprise, muffling a sound of alarm at first- Daisy's first instinct was to pull back, but instead, she stayed right where she was. Minnie settled down after a moment, but when Daisy at last separated her beak, the surprise came back to her face.

"D-Daisy!" She cried in alarm, "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." The duck replied in a husky voice, reaching out to stroke Minnie's ears with her wing. Minnie's ears were gorgeous- so perfectly round. So hot…

"But… Donald and Mickey?" Minnie asked in a whisper, which made Daisy frown slightly.

"What they don't know won't hurt them, will it?" She asked hopefully- this seemed to relax Minnie slightly. The mouse had probably known all along that they would somehow come together like this. How else would she be taking the shock so well? In fact, she looked very comfortable; perhaps she had always thought of Daisy the way she had thought of her.

"No… it won't…" Minnie replied with a smile, "So what are you waiting for then?"

Daisy blinked once, surprised at this.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Take me, you sexy duck!" Minnie cried, throwing her arms around Daisy and pulling her forward, forcing her bill down onto her mouth. Daisy quickly got into the heat, squeezing Minnie towards her and groping her ears- oh, how she loved those ears! Minnie seemed to be going to town on playing with Daisy's feathers, and as they separated to gasp for air, they heard a noise behind them.

Turning around at the same time, they looked up in horror to see both Chip and Dale, plus almost the entire population of the castle, staring up at them with huge eyes. One of the servant mops had fainted and fallen over, and after a very awkward moment of silence, Minnie and Daisy both cried out, "GET OUT!"

Immediately the crowd rushed out the door, dragging the unconscious mop behind them as they scrambled out of the room. Once the doors were shut, the two females looked at each other with a flushed face, shaking their heads with a sigh. Some people just couldn't handle seeing a duck and a mouse in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harharhar, THE EN- shot_


End file.
